villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mzingo
Mzingo is a supporting antagonist in the 2015 Disney TV film, The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, and the recurring antagonist in its 2016 follow-up series, The Lion Guard, both of which are follow-ups to the 1994 animated film, The Lion King. He is a vulture who serves as a major-domo to Janja, the leader of the hyenas who reside in the Outlands and reports any suspicious behavior to him. He was voiced by Greg Ellis. ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' Mzingo overhears Kion and Bunga setting up a new Lion Guard and since this would make his life much harder, he reports this news to Janja. Although at first thinking that Mzingo was looking for food, Janja becomes concerned when hearing the full story and plans with his clan to take down as many animals as they can before the new Lion Guard is formed. Later that day, Kion's older sister Kiara and her friend Tiifu track a gazelle herd. The two soon become suspicious when they see Mzingo looms overhead. Soon enough, Kion and The Lion Guard arrive and see Mzingo telling the clan which gazelle to attack next. When The Lion Guard attack Mzingo and the hyenas, Mzingo is defeated by Ono (The Lion Guard's keenest of sight), who knocks him into a bush. ''The Lion Guard'' "Can't Wait to be Queen" Mzingo overhears King Simba, Queen Nala and their major-domo Zazu speak about leaving Kiara as temporary queen as they make their way to Kilio Valley to attend a funeral. He decides to investigate and later sees The Lion Guard perform a task for Kiara and notices that Kion is annoyed at this and returns to The Outlands. Mzingo informs Janja of Kiara being the new queen and her squabbling with Kion. This news gives Janja a plan and tells Mzingo to give a message to Kiara. Mzingo arrives at Pride Rock and starts to flatter Kiara. He offers her a peace proposal from Janja and says that Janja has always wanted peace and blames Kion and The Lion Guard's stubborn personality for not asking sooner. Kiara asks why Janja couldn't come over himself to which Mzingo tells her that Janjs is not welcome in The Pride Lands and that she must meet him at Broken Rock, which is neutral territory between The Pride Lands and The Outlands. Kiara says she will think about it to which Mzingo says "that's all we ask" before leaving. "Eye of the Beholder" Mzingo is with his fellow vultures in the Outlands when one of the members, Mwoga joins the parliament and reports about Ono's poor vision (due to getting sand in his eye). While Mzingo and his flock discuss this news, Janja overhears and along with Cheezi and Chungu, plans to trick The Lion Guard while Ono is out of commission. "The Search for Utamu" In this episode, Mzingo serves as the main antagonist. Mzingo is first seen calling his flock to order and sing their parliamentary anthem, before Mwoga spots Fuli (the fastest member of The Lion Guard) lying on the ground exhausted after running too much, thus leaving her defenceless. Mwoga suggests that the flock form a subcommittee to focus on the situation, but Mzingo decides not to do the usual parliamentary procedure and decides to simply attack Fuli. Mzingo and his flock descend onto Fuli who tries to warn them away. However Mzingo points out that does not have enough energy to attack them, though Mwoga is doubtful. After pointing out that Fuli would have pounced back if she had any energy, Mzingo and his flock vote to attack from all sides. However before they can attack Fuli, Kion and the rest of the Lion Guard arrive and defeat the vultures. Kion tells them that if someone messes with one member of the Lion Guard, they mess with all of them, before using The Roar of the Elders to blast Mzingo and his flock away. "Baboons!" Mzingo and two of his flock pursue a baby baboon, but are stopped just in time by The Lion Guard. Later, Fuli is tasked by Kion to return the baby baboon to his family. During the journey to Mapango Cliffs (where the baboons live), Fuli sees Mzingo and his flock members and tricks them into thinking that the baby baboon isn't with her. After Fuli is able to get the baby baboon back to his mother, Mzingo and his flock members attack, but the other baboons keep them at bay by pelting them with fruit. Mzingo orders his cronies to get the baby baboon while he deals with Fuli. Fuli is able to pin Mzingo to the ground and orders him to call off the attack, which he does, before flying away with his cronies. Personality Mzingo is very opportunistic, dexterous, and sneaky, as seen when he eavesdrops on Kion, as he speaks about the Lion Guard. He shares a desire with the hyenas to eat at his leisure, no matter the effect on the Circle of Life, and cares nothing for the other animals of the Pride Lands. He has a dry, tedious, sarcastic, and uninteresting demeanor, and he speaks with a sense of eloquence. Gallery "The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar" Imagetlgrotrjanjavulture.png|Mzingo with his boss Janja "Can't Wait to Be Queen" imagetlgcwtbqmzingosotlg.png|Mzingo spies on The Lion Guard Imagetlgcwtbqjccmmap.png|Mzingo with Janja, Cheezi and Chungu Imagetlgcwtbqmak_.png|Mzingo and Kiara "Eye of the Beholder" imagetlgeotbmzingoflock.png|Mzingo and his flock imagetlgeotbmzingomwoga.png|Mzingo talking to Mwoga "The Search for Utamu" imagetlgtsfumzingo.png|Mzingo plots to attack Fuli imagetlgtsfumzingoflockfuli.png|Mzingo and his flock surround Fuli imagetlgtsfumzingofulikion.png|Mzingo prevented from attacking Fuli by Kion imagetlgtsfumzingorote .png|Mzingo blown away by The Roar of the Elders Trivia *Mzingo is similar and serves as an evil counterpart to Zazu. **Both are characters in The Lion King franchise. **Both are birds (Mzingo: Vulture and Zazu: Hornbill). **Both serve as major-domos to leaders (Mzingo to Janja and Zazu to Mufasa later Simba). **However, the difference between them is that Mzingo is an antagonist, whilst Zazu is a protagonist. *Mzingo is also similar to Chewa, the main antagonist of The Lion King: Six New Adventures book, "Vulture Shock". **Both are vultures. **Both are the leaders of their flocks. **Both serve as an enemy to a son of Simba and Nala (Kion and Kopa). Category:Male Category:Animals Category:The Lion King Villains Category:Minion Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Right-Hand Category:Spy Category:Cheater Category:Hypocrites Category:Liars Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Predator Category:Starvers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Game Changer Category:Thugs Category:Murderer Category:Twin/Clone Category:Sophisticated Category:Conspirators Category:Enforcer